


Draft

by yails



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Octo!Army, Coroika, M/M, They/Them, leather jackets 4 the gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails
Summary: Rider tries to steal batteries because goddammit Goggles.





	Draft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trioxhydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trioxhydre/gifts).



Goggles and Rider were summoned for another mission, another wasted weekend. Just another simple one, Captain said, nothing that would take longer than a day. Another recovery mission of a zapfish. The kettle was close, leading to one of the domes that held a wasabi plant. 

 

The mission went off without a hitch, a little  _too_ well, Rider's mind seemed to focus on throughout the entire thing. No major nonsense from Goggles, or any ambush. The dome seemed relatively empty besides the few octolings who stood in their way. Goggles' voice rolled over a purr as he brought his arms behind his head, making his way over to the stand that held the zapfish for the dome. "This really is simple, heh!" 

 

Rider couldn't help but feel an unsure shiver down his back as they approached the container though. The feeling of eyes on the two surrounded his thoughts and the moment they both stood on the platform, he broke the container and handed the zapfish to Goggles. "Let's get out of here." 

 

The blue teen blinked to him. "What's wrong?" 

 

"I just... I just have a bad feeling. Come on." He rested his roller on his shoulder as they headed back to the spawner they came in through. The lights in the dome flickered, Goggles starting to grow nervous as well. He went on ahead and jumped into the spawner, heading back to Octo Valley. When Rider rested his foot on it, the light on it turned off. He jumped back, looking around as the lights in the dome started to flutter away, leaving darkness, besides the battery-operated lights over the wasabi plants, his tentacles, and a pair of light blue eyes. 

 

He knew who those eyes belonged to. 

 

He hissed, throwing his roller down and making his rounds around the cases over the wasabi and pulling the batteries out from their lights. He brought the batteries back to the spawner, opening different compartments in it in an attempt to give it enough power to let him to go through. Rider was stopped by a hand on his back, and a clawed hand grabbing up some of the batteries. "That's not going to work." They walked off to return the batteries where they had came from. "So don't try." 

 

"It's better than nothing." Rider narrowed his eyes at the elite. "If you know so much about what's going to or not going to help, why don't you fix this?" 

 

"Because your second idiot left with the solution." The elite raised their hand, not turning back to him. "We're stuck in here until someone sends back-up power in here. Shouldn't be too long, but I hope you enjoy wasabi." 

 

Rider made a noise of annoyance but pulled his coat off, leaving it on the spawner. He picked the remaining batteries up and followed the elite in replacing them. The octoling simply chuckled when they noticed Rider following after them, getting a snap from him. Despite the lack of power to the dome, everything seemed to still be operational,  _system_ -wise. As the two returned batteries to the greenhouses, their sprinkling systems would go off, cleaning the roots off. 

 

It was quiet as well. The dome wasn't a domestic one, unlike a lot of the other ones, so the sounds of a community didn't fill the gaps that the music that normally played left. It drove the inkling mad after a few minutes, when he would point to the elite. "Your name." 

 

"Army." 

 

"Your  _actual_ name." 

 

"What, were you expecting something else?" Army sat down against a tarp, taking their coat off and grabbing a journal from the inside of it. "What's some inkling names I could have said... Hat. My name's Hat." They snickered. "What about shoes?" 

 

"Oh, shut up." 

 

Army laughed, taking out a pen. "Come sit down. No point in standing like that, you know." 

 

Rider grumbled and sat, crossing his arms. He didn't look to Army for a while, just looking off to the platform with the defunct spawn pad. His eyes flicked over to their journal though, entirely in a language he didn't understand.  _Great_. Even that can't entertain him. The two sat there for what felt like hours, until Rider got up and grumbled. He brought himself up to the spawner and took his jacket, heading back to where he was sitting. Army looked over, shaking their head. "What?" 

 

"You're cold?" 

 

"You  _aren't_?" 

 

"Do you really need to be reminded that we live down here?" Rider opened his mouth to reply, but stayed quiet. "...What do you do for fun?" 

 

 _What_..? Rider furrowed his brows, but replied. "I... Generally fight in turf wars with my team." 

 

"That idiot?" 

 

"No."

 

"Good." Army grabbed a pen, pressing the end of it to their lips. A cold draft came through, Army flinching some. Rider snickered, the elite glaring at him. "I'm not cold-" Sound of electricity began to make a chorus through the dome, and they put their pen away. Rider looked around, confused.

 

The lights flickered back on, and Rider shot up. "Yes!" He moved to head towards the spawner before he looked back to Army, who just closed their eyes and stood. A twinge of  _guilt_ hit the agent, and he looked down to his jacket. He felt bad about leaving them in the dome- and possibly leaving them _alone_ , if he had been able to leave. Part of himself hated that he felt guilty, but another part reasoned that it was justifiable. Taking a breath, he wrapped it around Army's shoulders and rushed off, Army watching him as he left the dome silently. 

 

The octoling rested their cheek on the leather and sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> DSJFKLJKLFDG IVE OWED (not rlly but i wanna pretend) THSI FOR A FEW MONTHS BUT IM IN SUCH A RUT NOW SO HERE'S A DRABBLE GOOD AU


End file.
